Grekland
Introduction. The natives of Grekland are very strange indeed; With the women reaching heights between 5'5" and 6'7" and the males' average height being 4'3", perhaps this is the main reason for their bizzare gender-role reversal putting women in more powerful roles(, that would most likely be considered shameful or out of place in other cultures,) than the men. It is religiously believed by the female populace of all Grekland that the reason for their males small stature and feeble bodies compared to other races was that the Head-god(Torukitus) punished the god of lies and deceit(Hendukvar) for betraying the Yoitara(, the council of the gods,) the reason it is believed that the males were affected is because of the fact that Hendukvar was the god picked to create the males of the world, for this reason he is sometimes known as the God of Men. The Grekonians would not learn of other cultures until 1,253 B.T when Vaedesian raiders landed on Narru ge Falan(, Narru's Tear,) this beach(, located on the southern opening of Grekland hidden by Torukitus ge Genbar(Torukitus's Shield),) was the only way to enter Grekland. Architecture of Grekland. Grekland's natural architecture resembles that of a bowl-shaped protrusion massing from the watery depths, do to this shape, the continent is highly isolated from the rest of the world and is easily defended. The sides of the continent's cliffs are richly laden with a rare metal ore only found in Grekland, this ore, when used as a strengthening agent, creates Grekonian Steel, stronger than most, if not all, metals in Nara. Grekland's ethnic groups Modern Grekland consists of several inhabitants such as the Toruks(, the native inhabitants mainly occupying the town of Gerutaka, the place many ancients Grekonians believed to be the center of the world), the Vareds(, Vaedesian raiders who decided to settle in Grekland), and the Rakka'dunvar(, literal translation meaning "Vegetable-people" the Rakka'dunvar were a sub-servient race that were created when Vaedesian P.O.Ws crossbred with the native Grekonians.) Grekonian religion The Grekonians believed in a council of gods, known as the Yoitara, this council consisted of one head god followed by two second-gods, of lesser power and authority, and twenty-two demigods. It is believed that Torukitus was a higher being full of wisdom that pondered existence for eons before its creation. Ultimately, Torukitus decided that in order to create a true world, it would need to create two beings of opposite nature, and so it created Hendukvar and Narru who were meant to help Torukitus create the world. In addition to the creation of the second-gods, Hendukvar and Narru created several demigods mirroring themselves to help create the world. It is stated in Grekonian mythology that it as gods created other gods, the results became a much more weaker version of themselves; with this in mind, it is stated that the only way for a demigod to produce a god is to breed with a human, thus resulting in a mortal far superior to regular humans. Here is a list of all Grekonian gods. Torukitus, head god, god of war, honor, integrity, discipline, wisdom, and earth. War, demigod. Honor, demigod. Integrity, demigod Discipline, demigod. Wisdom, demigod. Earth, demigod. Hendukvar, second-god, god of lies, deception, death, cowardice, sloth, depravity, skies, men, and ambition. Lies, demigod. Deception, demigod. Death, demigod. Cowardice, demigod. Sloth, demigod. Depravity, demigod. Skies, demigod. Men, demigod. Ambition, demigod. Narru, second-god, god of truth, honesty, life, bravery, dilligence, righteousness, seas, women, and contentment. Truth, demigod. Honesty, demigod. Life, demigod. Bravery, demigod. Dilligence, demigod. Righteousness, demigod. Seas, demigod. Women. demigod. Contentment, demigod. Grekonian oligarchy. The Grekonian tribals around Genbara(, literally the Center, refers strictly to the Grekonian belief that the center of their homeland is the center of creation,) was an oligarchy ruled by two queens of two of the 6 royal clans. All the royal families were thought to be descended from Toruktitus. The duties of the queens were primarily religious, judicial, and military. Ancient Grekonian millitary. The Grekonian millitaristic culture is a interesting one; despite the Grekonians gaining access to the knowledge of smithing and the conveniece of their mineral rich cliffs in the year 3,569 B.T, the Grekonians only produced items such as melee weapons, helmets, and shields, all Grekonian warriors wore specially made Ferra'yocktu(, combatt dress, literally dress of combat), in fact, evidence suggests that ancient Grekonian warriors may have went into battle naked. It was not until the arrival of the Vaedesians that the Grekonians learned techniques to make armors, these armors would later be considered the best in the world do to the special Grekonian metal that could only be smelted using techniques created and strictly guard by the Grekonians.